The subject matter disclosed herein relates to contrast-enhanced imaging techniques and, more particularly, to the acquisition of both contrast-enhanced and mask image data over a continuous acquisition.
Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures of a patient or object to be obtained using various radiological principles that do not necessitate that an invasive procedure be performed on the patient or object. In particular, technologies such as X-ray fluoroscopy, X-ray computed tomography (CT), and tomosynthesis use various physical principles, such as the varying transmission of X-rays through a target volume, to acquire projection data and to construct images (e.g., three-dimensional, volumetric representations of the interior of the human body or of other imaged structures). However, the use of image-enhancing agents, such as contrast agents, may result in a discontinuous image acquisition process.
For example, in certain instances where contrast agents are employed, such as vascular imaging contexts, two distinct types of data may be acquired of the patient, a contrast-enhanced set of data and a set of mask data that is not contrast enhanced. Differential comparison of these two types of data may be employed to allow useful diagnostic information to be obtained. However, in certain circumstances, acquisition of the two types of data may need to occur under tight time constraints, which may lead to inefficiencies acquiring quality data, interruptions (i.e., discontinuities) in the data acquisition process, or a lengthier image acquisition session than may be desired. For example, in C-arm spin-type data acquisitions, a pause (i.e., dead time) occurs between spins (i.e., acquisitions) as the C-arm is repositioned to its start point, thereby lengthening the acquisition process as well as adding a temporal discontinuity in the acquired data.